Fake
by MatchesMassa
Summary: The Scooby Gang is on the road for their first day of Pokemon training! But our heroes have a shocking run-in with Team Rocket! Can the Gang save the day? Read on to find out! WARNING: CONTAINS VIOLENCE/GORE, DISTURBING IMAGERY, SOME SEXUAL CONTENT, AND CHARACTER DEATHS (Based on a nightmare)


Disclaimer: I don't own Scooby Doo or Pokemon. I did however own Pokemon bedsheets when I was a child. Enjoy.

The other night, I had a dream. It left such an effect on me, that I decided to get it all down immediately when I woke up, so forgive me if there is any ridiculousness. Also, do not take any bit of canon from either series and apply them to this story, it just doesn't exist.

It started off with Ash and Misty, innocently enough. I feel like i was happy at this part of the dream, because they were happy. They were going down a hill as epic, upbeat music played in the backround, much like the American theme. The strange thing was that they were racing down the hill, Ash on foot and Misty on her bike. Also, Ash was not carrying Pikachu, so I assume he hadn't gotten him yet, and he managed to meet Misty first.

And as they reached the bottom of the hill, things started to slow down, The music came to a sickening grumble and the characters looked a bit less joyful. They looked to the side and saw a van coming towards them at a frightening speed. It was then that they were both hit by the van and killed.

We switch to the point of view of the people in the van. The mystery gang! Though, in my dream, I assume they're Pokemon trainers as opposed to their usual continuities. They seemed to be new as they had no Pokemon. I was placed in the P.O.V. of Shaggy.

Shaggy: Like, woah! Did we hit something, man?

Fred: Probably just a pokemon walking in the middle of the road.

Daphne was sitting in the front with Fred and was applying copious amounts of makeup, while Shaggy and Velma were in the back. There was no sign of Scooby.

Velma: Typical.

Shaggy was confused and looked at Velma.

Velma: You men are the same, as long as you can move forward towards your goals, who cares who gets gunned down in the process?

She said this in an eerie, ghostly monotone as Shaggy looked on with confusion. Velma was making me feel uncomfortable.

Fred: Relax Velma, we're almost to Oak's place! We just have to stop in Veridian City for a quick drink at the Mart.

Velma rolled her eyes. Daphne continued applying makeup, otherwise she was quiet.

Shaggy: Like, boy oh boy! I could sure go for some munchies right now! Too bad Scoob—

Velma: Enough about your dog, he ran away!

I was confused, but Shaggy was visibly saddened. I also noticed at this point in the dream that things had a lot more detail than usual. I also noticed that while i was aware it was a dream, it was not lucid. Strange that I noticed that though. Anyways, we cut to Veridian, outside the mart.

Fred: Okay, Shaggy, go inside and get some drinks, and whatever else you need. Don't take too long.

As Shaggy walked in, I noticed that the PokeMart was not the same from the games, but one of those rarer ones where it's a pokemart/pokemon center. The real-life pokemart looked like what a normal convenience store would look like if it were really clean. sterile almost.

Shaggy scooped up an armful of snacks, not forgetting the drinks for the rest of the gang. As he rounded a corner in the store on his way to checkout, he saw a shocking sight. The Nurse Joy from the Pokemon center part of the building was being held at gunpoint by two very familiar bandits.

Jessie: Hand over the Pokemon, Joy, and there won't be any problems!

James: Make it quick, we don't have all day!

Shaggy: Zoinks!

Jessie and James both turned to look at Shaggy with looks of anger.

Jessie: What are you doing? Get him, James!

James: Meowth! You get him!

I then saw a cat-like creature wearing an overcoat stick his paw into his jacket and pull out a baseball bat.

Meowth: With plesha'

Shaggy's eyes widened as he dropped the snacks and drinks.

Shaggy: AHHH! *Scream* It's a t-t-talking pokemon!

The meowth smirked as he slowly neared toward Shaggy, clapping the bat in his hand. As he neared closer, Joy handed a box of pokeballs to Jessie. Shaggy, whom was scared out of his mind, ran past them, and grabbed the box from them and ran for the door.

Jessie: GET HIM!

Jessie and James both fired shot after shot at him and missed everytime. Meowth dropped the bat and ran towards him, but as we all know, Shaggy is very quick when he's scared.

He ran outside back towards the gang.

Fred: Where are the drinks Shag? And what's that box?

Shaggy: It's a box of Pokeballs, man! These guys inside were trying to steal them!

Velma: Hmm?

Velma looked like she was thinking, I then saw her eyelids flutter.

Fred: Well gang, looks like we've got a battle on our hands! (Really)

Shaggy: Quick, everyone take a ball!

As the two bandits ran out, they smirked.

Jessie: Oh look,there's more, James.

James: Hm, looks li they wish to battle.

They holstered their guns as they laughed and pulled out two pokeballs.

Jessie and James: With pleasure!

Shaggy picked up a ball and sent out the Pokemon. What emerged from the ball exactly?

Something horrible.

It was apparently a Caterpie. But it looked like what a realistic caterpie would look like, whilst keeping anime proportions, such as giant gooey black eyes and a bulbous head. It was slimy all over and looked sickly. When it gave out it's call, it's little star shaped mouth opened and screeched. It's little disgusting nubs for legs fluttered about and you could tell it wasn't used to being out in the sun.

The others seemed unfazed by it's grotesque appearance. Except Velma. She looked intrigued, and then looked to Daphne who nodded.

Fred: Good job picking the lame caterpie Shag, it suits you.

Jessie released her classic ekans, who looked like a realistic giant snake. Purple of course, but also slimy all over and dripping some kind of liquid from it's visible opening and closing pores.

Ekan's was then instructed to use an attack that I'd never seen it use before. I forget what it was called, but it looked like _laser vision_.

The laser was pointed directly at Caterpie's forehead. Shaggy could only watch in horror as the little Caterpillar pokemon gave off a high pitched whine before it's head violently shook and then exploded into a mess of ectoplasmic goo. Shaggy screamed.

Velma: Stop being a pussy and send out the next one!

Shaggy stopped and looked back towards the gang, whom were merely watching Shaggy. Why weren't they helping?

Shaggy: I don't want to! They just killed that little one! For no reason!

Velma then got closer to Shaggy, visibly angry.

Velma: You spineless wimp! You are a sad excuse for a human being. You can't do anything right and you suck at whatever you try. If you don't beat these two creeps now, then don't expect to walk back into that van with us!

Shaggy was visibly shocked and on the verge of tears. He hung his head, defeated.

Shaggy: Okay. I'll try.

He picked up another Pokeball. Throwing it out onto the ground, it produced a Giant Onix. Onix looked normal, just a bunch of rocks that formed a snake. It's eyes were still unsettling though.

Shaggy: Quick, use wrap!

Onix wrapped it's body around ekans. It squeezed it. Several times. Until an audible "POP!" was heard. Ekans' green blood was splattered all over Onix's body.

Shaggy: There! I killed it! Am I fighting the way you want now?!

The gang looked as if you were evaluating his performance. Velma had taken the lead now, as opposed to Fred.

Velma: You're doing better than the rest of them.

Them? Who was them?

Jessie: Grrrr! Enough of your games! James? Send them all out.

James nodded and threw the rest of his pokeballs to the ground, along with Jessie's. An army of monster's was sent out facing us. At that moment, something terrible happened.

The onix was falling apart. Not little by little, but the individual rocks that made up it's body were falling to the ground one by one. Black blood speeped through the holes where it's body was previously connected and the onix let out a wail.

Velma sneered.

Velma: Just as I thought.

Daphne finally spoke.

Daphne: Are they, our brothers?

Velma: I believe so.

Fred and Shaggy were both visibly confused as they looked at eachother.

Fred: Guys?

Velma: Leave this to us, go wait in the van.

Something about Velma's tone caused Fred and Shaggy to get into the van without question. As they watched the scene from the window, what they saw shocked them. And Me.

From behind, I swear I saw the back of Velma's neck open up and pulsate before shutting again. In a flash, both Velma and Daphne were Orange and Purple blurs respectively. A show of gore and bloodshed was what they got as they watched each Pokemon die by the girls' hands. They didn't bother even touching the box of stolen pokeballs.

Velma had blades growing out of her arms. Daphne was a manic, rabid mess, foaming at the mouth and laughing hysterically. They both shared the same gooey black eyes.

They ripped the pokemon to shreds. Finally, all that was left was meowth.

Jessie: Jesus Christ!

James: We give up! Take the Pokemon!

Velma: WE DON'T WANT THESE FAKES.

Jessie: Fakes?

Velma and Daphne then proceded to return to their human forms. Though when they did, they retained some of their monstrous appearances. Mainly the eyes and razor sharp fingers.

Velma: Yes. These Pokemon are fakes. They are artificial and produced in a lab. They were created for mass production, due to the overwhelming demand from trainers.

Jessie: What?

Velma picked up the box.

Velma: You can have them.

She walked slowly towards Jessie, who was so scared she seemed to have wet herself. Velma handed her the box.

Jessie: Th-thank you?

Velma: Now leave, before I kill you.

The three bandits couldn't have left quicker. When they were gone, Velma and Daphne got into the van. Shaggy and Fred were both terrified to be in the same car as them. Daphne sat next to Fred and Velma sat next to Shaggy. None spoke.

Velma's gooey black eyes looked Shaggy up and down.

Shaggy: W-what are you?

Velma spoke in a demonic tone

Velma: **Do you really want to know?**

Shaggy gulped and nearly shit himself. But he managed to nod.

Velma: **Pure evil.**

Daphne: **We were born here.**

Velma: **Born in the same lab as those fakes.**

Daphne: **We are the spawn of human and pokemon together.**

Shaggy and Fred were crying now, never more scared in their lives.

Velma teased Shaggy's collar bone with her finger, shushing Shaggy. Her voice was still demonic, but it was more soothing this time.

Velma: **Shhh, shh. Quiet. We won't hurt you. You are like us.**

Shaggy: I'm not l-like that! I was born normally.

Velma: **But you killed without mercy. Without remorse. You are like us.**

Fred: Oh God, Daphne…We…We had sex!

Daphne: **Hahahahaha! Too bad you didn't fuck this.**

****As she said this she pointed to her neck and a hole opened up. It was pulsating and red and seemed to have teeth inside of it.

Shaggy: Stop! Stop this!

Velma: **Very well. But before I kill you, I should probably confess something.**

Shaggy gulped.

**I Ate Your Dog.**

And then she was upon him.

I woke up immediately after.

END


End file.
